Core Narrative 4
TITLE: Rebuild, Fight, Repeat CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: All In ' Eliza starts gathering numbers as The Saviors keep growing and growing in power. Canada seems to offer a helping hand in order to defeat the evil regime in the United States. She goes back across the border with a new ally in Canada and sets up a base in rural North Dakota. She then meets a new recruit who becomes significant to the fight. Ben is introduced. A young, handsome guy who believes in Eliza’s fight and wants to help her in any way he can. She recruits him to the Saviors and they soon develop a relationship. Eliza starts to fall for Ben and together they will rule the Saviors and lead them to victory. With new allies and new weapons Eliza starts getting prepared for anything in order to stop this evil Trump administration. In the final scene Randall is in his office looking through paperwork and trying to find evidence about Eliza and her group of Saviors. Then he gets a call on his phone that his top agent has showed up for a rare office visit. Excited he starts shuffling papers and tells the assistant to let him in. In he walks and it is revealed that Ben is working for the APC and helping them track down the Saviors. '''GENRE: ' Drama 'PROTAGONIST: ' Eliza, Mrs. Dawson, Ben, Group of Saviors 'ANTAGONIST: ' Randall Vector, Trump Admin '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: Prime Minister Ferdinand – Prime minister of Canada. Tall, bulky man in a suit who wields his power with every step he takes. HE prefers the diplomatic approach rather than a war with the United States but it prepared to do whatever it takes to stop this evil from spreading any further. Ben – Young, Handsome man who enters the group wanting to be recruited by Eliza. He gets close to her and they develop a romantic relationship. Eliza falls for Ben and they go on to rule the Saviors in the fight against tyranny. But it is then revealed that Ben is a double agent truly working for the APC. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): North Dakota Base – A base for the Saviors. Located in rural North Dakota near the Canadian border. Used as a hub for planning and even lodging some Saviors in the living barracks. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ''' This is where we learn more about the Saviors plans for diplomacy and we see them grow in power and size. Ben is introduced initially as a love interest to Eliza but soon is revealed to be a double agent working for the enemy. '''MEDIUM: Cable Television Show WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Continuation of Act 2 and helps fans get attached to certain characters. Cable TV has the resources needed to broadcast to our target audience and can broaden our horizons more than broadcast television because of the use of violence will be needed in this series. PLATFORM: ''' HBO '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Target audience already views HBO because of other fictional storyworld franchises (Game of Thrones, Westworld…) This will allow us to get our product in front of them and bring in new core fans who wouldn’t have been exposed to our product before